Operation Overstrike
Operation Overstrike was a combined British Army and Maquis military operation that focused on the liberation of Western Europe. History Operation Overstrike is quite similar to Operation Deliverance in the sense that new troops are being transported to fight and liberate a country (in this case a continent) from the Chimera. Two squadrons of British forces: First Squadron under the command of Stephen Cartwright and Second Squadron under Rachel Parker, would fly over Rotterdam to reach the Maquis stronghold in Luxembourg. They would then prepare the plans for the attack on the Paris Tower, hoping that its destruction would result in the meltdown of every tower spread across Western Europe. Along with Maquis forces, the first squadron came under attack by gun towers when they reached Rotterdam, which Private James Grayson criticized the early phase of Operation Overstrike as being 'off to a piss-poor start'. After the gun towers were destroyed, Rachel Parker's second squadron arrived in Rotterdam. British troops traveled to the Maquis stronghold in Luxembourg. Unfortunately, the Chimera then have already discovered the stronghold and dispatch multiple Earth Movers to destroy the Luxembourg fortress. The Earth Movers were immobilized by Cartwright and Grayson on September 2nd, but their victory is overshadowed by an all-out Chimeran assault on the fortress on September 3rd. Dr. Claude Bouchard along with his daughter Raine Bouchard were still occupied in developing the serum that would kill the Carriers and supposedly put an end to the Chimeran conversion process. While British Marines and Maquis forces are desperately fighting the Chimera in the trenches, the fortress' refugees were evacuated by VTOL aircraft. Grayson was tasked in saving Raine and Dr. Claude Bouchard, but they both refuse to leave for as long as the serum is incomplete. Claude is killed by a Burrower, and Raine soon completes her father's work. After saving Raine from attacking Chimera forces, Grayson proceeded to help fend off the Chimera in the trenches while the stronghold's refugees are being evacuated. When the VTOL carrying Roland Mallery and Raine Bouchard was hit, their navigation (nav) unit is badly damaged, rendering them unable to fly the aircraft. Cartwright then collected a new nav unit from a destroyed VTOL and delivers it to Roland Mallery's aircraft. The VTOL lifts off and headed towards Reims, the only safe zone left for the Maquis forces. Soon after, Rachel Parker arrives in another VTOL and takes off with James Grayson and Stephen Cartwright. In Reims, the plans for the assault on the Paris Tower were finalized: Stephen Cartwright would led the combined human military forces into battle. However, their goal is not only to destroy the hub tower, but also to distract the Chimera while James Grayson attempts to reach the Chrysalis Lair to infect the Carriers with Raine Bouchard's serum. Both goals were reached, although not without a grave amount of human casualties.Throughout the catacombs in Paris and the Chrysalis Lair, the player can occasionally hear orders from Cartwright towards his troops. He mentions that this diversion will not last forever due to the many casualties, and hopes that Grayson has already made it through Paris. Aftermath Operation Overstrike was a success, liberating Western Europe and also temporarily grounding the Chimeran conversion process to a halt thanks to Bouchard's serum. Poland and Spain were still occupied by the Chimera, but after Overstrike these countries became the main battlefields within Europe. Trivia *Whilst Daedalus is looking through other Chimeran species' eyes at the end of Resistance: The Gathering Storm he looks through the eyes of a Steelhead eating a Human leg in Paris, France even though earlier Noah Grace was congratulating Stephen Cartwright for freeing western Europe. This can either be a mistake by the author or the Chimera trying to retake their lost land like Bracknell, England and Axbridge. Sources Category:Battles and Operations